


That's different

by Cosmic_spector



Category: EverymanHYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_spector/pseuds/Cosmic_spector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HABIT meets up with Firebrand with a little surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's different

**Author's Note:**

> Important   
> let me first say I am so so sorry I made a joke with one of my friends and then I actually wrote it So um yeah this is actually a) very graphic and b) completely unnecessary   
> Warning I if you aren't into wired tentacle phalluses and people getting fucked with said appendages I suggest reading something else because that's what happens here lmao  
> If you do like that kind of stuff though than read on fellow sinner I kinda liked writing it   
> I promise the next thing I write won't be like this probably   
> Enough rambling on with the show  
> ~Copper

Firebrand sighed looking around at the abandoned house he'd been invited to. Well, invited wasn't quite the right word as it had been HABIT who told Firebrand to meet him there and HABIT usually had ways of 'persuading' others do what he wanted. This of course usually was blackmail and despite Firebrands usual stubbornness, he had decided not to test the violent entity this time.

Despite obviously not having been inhabited for awhile, the house was in decent shape for a condemned building. Most of the interior walls were still standing, though they had plenty of cracks and holes throughout, and the biggest thing wrong with the outside was the broken windows and graffiti. There was still some furniture that wasn't completely broken, most notably an ugly old sofa, and, as Firebrand discovered wandering around the building for a moment, there didn't seem to be anyone or anything currently residing there besides the spiders perched in their numerous cobwebs everywhere. 

Firebrand found himself wandering in what he assumed to be one of the bedrooms and he wondered why the hell HABIT had chosen this place to meet him. He also wondered what the demon even wanted from him in the first place, although, he did have a few theories. None of those theories, however, could really explain why he was in an abandoned building In the middle of practically nowhere. HABIT had a tendency to be fairly straightforward with him at least most of the time. So him inviting Firebrand out here with little explanation as to why was a bit concerning.

Their relationship wasn't very clear to Firebrand either. At first, HABIT had helped Firebrand escape from the collective and they seemed to be just two entities with mostly mutual interests. However as they interacted more and more everything got more complicated, at least in Firebrand's mind. The last time Firebrand had seen the entity they had actually fucked leaving the former collective member fairly confused. He had decided to just assume it was a one time thing which was fairly easy to do considering that happened at least a few months ago and he hadn't heard from HABIT since then but now as he wandered through the the house again he began to suspect that perhaps it hadn't been just a one night stand so to speak.

Just as Firebrand was getting slightly annoyed by waiting, he heard the unmistakable sound of the squeaky front door opening followed by a cracking noise, a dull thud, and a voice that sounded like it had said something along the lines of "oh, well shit". 

He walked back to the living room area to find the front door lying on the ground with HABIT, in his patched up jacket, jeans and hat, standing over it, arms crossed. Firebrand guessed that the wood on the door frame must have been rotted to the point that it couldn't even handle the door being opened.

HABIT chuckled a bit to himself. He turned and, noticing Firebrand, held out his arms with what firebrand assumed was his attempt at a winning smile and said "Heyy there Crispy how've ya been? Haven't changed much, you still kinda smell like a fireplace or a barbecue "

Firebrand rolled his eyes at the teasing "Fine I suppose. Nice entrance by the way" he said with a gesture towards the door.

HABIT shrugged "well this place is a giant shithole so what can you expect"

Firebrand hesitated for a moment before asking "speaking of which, why exactly are we here of all places? And what did you want anyway?"

"What can't I just want to see a, oh what's the word, friend who I haven't talked to in awhile?" HABIT replied with an innocent tone but an all to devious grin. "And before you ask 'why here' again, I thought we could meet here so no nosy little fucker would hear us" 

"Hear us?" Firebrand had gone from vaguely annoyed, to highly suspicious, to slightly apprehensive all in the past minute or two and was now hoping that HABIT wasn't implying what he thought he might be implying. 

"Yeah.." HABITs tone was much darker now, he stepped closer and Firebrand had to force himself not to flinch or back away, the demon was now less than an inch away from Firebrand. "...hear us" he whispered.

Before he could completely register what was happening, he was up against a wall with HABIT's lips pressed against his own. The demon had him pinned to the wall by his arms with his knee pressed uncomfortably in between Firebrands legs. Firebrand, remarkably, put up very little resistance to HABIT's actions, especially after the demon broke away from the kiss to leave hickies on his neck. 

The demon found a sweet spot on Firebrands neck and bit down on it hard. Firebrand tried and failed to suppress a moan as he felt HABIT draw blood with his teeth. HABIT moved his hands away from Firebrands arms and down the others chest and torso before slipping his hands up the entities shirt. 

Firebrand shivered as HABIT scraped his long fingernails against his chest and stomach. HABIT growled and pulled off Firebrand's shirt, tossing it aside. He gripped the entity by his shoulders and pulled him to the ground sitting himself on Firebrand's stomach. He leaned close to Firebrand's face, grinning. "You're not fighting me this time, why's that huh? Did you really like it that much? 'Cus if you liked that you'll love what I'm gonna do this time."

Firebrand didn't say anything. HABIT's comment had made him slightly nervous. Before he could think too much about it, however, he realized that HABIT had positioned himself in between his legs and had taken off his own hat, jacket, and shirt and tossed them aside.

HABIT reached down undoing the other mans pants and then proceeding to remove the rest of his clothes. Reaching In his own pocket HABIT pulled out a small bottle of what Firebrand recognized as lube and applied the substance generously to two of his fingers.

HABIT then pushed both fingers inside the entity underneath him and began to stretch him out. Firebrand bit his lip to stop himself from swearing loudly and attempted adjust himself to HABIT's rough actions. Although he was at least somewhat grateful that HABIT had been nice enough to prepare him.

Pulling his fingers out of Firebrand, HABIT grinned at the heavy breathing and flushed face of the entity underneath him, he was going to enjoy this. 

Firebrand watched as the demon undid his own pants and removed them revealing' not his human vessel's genitals' but instead a very weird purple tentacle like appendage. It kind of moved like some sort of tentacle but was sort of shaped like a dick. HABIT smirked and held on to Firebrand's hips tightly, to the point where his nails were almost digging into his skin, and positioned himself at the other entities entrance. Firebrand was more than a little nervous as he realized that HABIT fully intended on fucking him with the tentacle dick.

Firebrand squirmed and moaned as the appendage pushed itself inside of him. It seemed to have a sort of mind of its own as it squirmed and twitched. HABIT didn't give Firebrand any time to adjust before he began moving the tentacle roughly. The former collective member couldn't help but moan loudly as HABIT pumped the tentacle in and out of him. 

"Fuck, oh god, HABIT!" Firebrand wrapped his arms around the demon bringing him closer and HABIT leaned in biting down on the others shoulder as he picked up his pace. Firebrand moaned even louder as he felt a himself already getting close. 

"Ah fuck HABIT I'm, fuck" Firebrand gripped HABIT tighter, digging his nails into his back. HABIT retaliated by biting harder and tightening his already vice like grip on Firebrand's hips. This was apparently too much for the entity whose body tensed as he came. With Firebrand's already abnormally warm body constricting around him, HABIT gave a few final thrusts and came himself. 

Breathing heavily as they calmed down, HABIT pulled his odd appendage out of Firebrand and proceeded to flip the entity onto his stomach.

"HABIT what the fuck are you doing" Firebrand tried to get away but was immediately pinned down.

HABIT chuckled darkly "aww Crispy, I'm not even close to done with you~"


End file.
